Code: Fairly Oddparents
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: When Timmy's grades finally get the best of him (and his dad gets a promotion), his parents decide that he needs to spend his middle school years anywhere besides Dimmsdale. First crossover story. Rated T for future chapters.


**Author's Note:**

**This usually isn't my cup of tea, but upon request, I have risen to the challenge to write my first crossover. **

**Feel free to critique and review this. It would be much appreciated, and I would like to hear how I can improve as this continues.**

**This will probably be 4-7 chapters long in the end. **

**On with the Story!**

"Timmy, we have already told you a thousand times about your grades." Mrs. Turner says, taking out the folded report card to show to her child. "I don't know what else to do in order to improve your grades."

Timmy shrugged. This wasn't the first conversation that he had about his grades, and it definitely wouldn't be his last. He looked plainly at the paper full of C's, D's, and F's.

"I'm telling you Mom, it's Mr. Crocker!" Timmy explains. "He's never liked me." He takes the report card and reads some of the comments left by the evil teacher. "See? He always insults me every quarter. He always finds ways to bully me."

"The last teacher-parent conference seemed pretty simple to me." Mr. Turner replied, his eyebrows furrowing to match his angry tone. "Now, you said that you would improve this time. You gave up all of your toys and electronics to prove it to us, and yet, we still have the same problem here." Timmy's dad takes the piece of paper to examine the same poor grades that Timmy has had all year.

"You've got to believe me Dad!" Timmy shouts. "It's always Mr. Crocker! He probably has the world record for the most pop quizzes in a classroom for a semester!" He looks up at his dad, pleading with his fake puppy eyes and an even faker smile. "Please. You can't make me have another class with him. I promise that by the end of the semester, my grades will be so much better, I swear!"

"You bet they will." Mrs. Turner walks over to the kitchen as she starts preparing the leftovers from yesterday's meal. "Your dad has gotten a promotion, and we'll have to move as a result."

"Okay…?" Timmy seemed genuinely confused by the sentence. "So what does that mean? Will I be in a different school or..?"

"That's right." Mr. Turner replied with a smile. "Now, I know that you've been working to get better grades, and I can see that. I know Mr. Crocker is very strict, but it's what you need. Discipline." He pulls out his phone from his pocket and flicks through text messages. "Luckily, the place that we are moving to is an "A" grade school, and all of the reviews say that it is a top-tier school."

"Well, where are we going then?" Timmy smiled. This wasn't the conversation that was planning to have with his parents; they are usually way more tough than this.

This also meant that there was a pretty good chance that Vicky wasn't going to be his babysitter anymore. His grin grew wider as he sat down and his mom served him dinner.

"Very far away, my dear." Mrs, Turner gave out a plate for her husband so that he could get some food as well. "In fact, it's farther than any place you have been to so far."

Timmy gulped down his food before answering. "Well, we haven't been too far out from our house. Is it somewhere outside the state?"

"Yes…" Timmy's dad sat down next to Timmy before completing the thought. "It's out of the country."

Timmy's face said it all.

"What about my friends? What about all of my classes? _What about my friends?_" He ranted, shocked of how quickly his life could change. The only good part about this is that he wouldn't have Mr. Crocker or Vicky to worry about.

"Think of this as a new start. Another chapter in your life." Timmy's Mom said. She ate another bite of food to think of the next thing she could say to calm her son down. "It's an international school, so I'm sure you'll make a ton of new friends, and the classes will be much easier because there are tutors in the school!" She smiled at her son because of his expression changing into a more positive one.

"Okay…" Timmy had to make sure to tell Cosmo and Wanda about this, but he'd wager twenty bucks that they're disguised as something, already listening in to the conversation. "So where is it."

"It's in France." Timmy's dad finally answered after giving a long look to his wife. "The job promotion needs me to go to France. They pay a _lot _of money, Timmy." He gave a reassuring smile. "When I told them about you needing education, my boss didn't hesitate to register you into a boarding school just minutes where we will be staying at."

Timmy ate in silence for the rest of dinner and went upstairs to his room. He made sure to wish for a better lock and for the door to be sealed so that his parents couldn't hear him talking.

"Kadic Academy…" Wanda looked with Timmy as they searched up the school in France. "I think I have a few fairy friends over in France."

"Woah!" Cosmo pointed his wand to the screen where it showed the campus. "They have a separate building just for the cafeteria! Timmy, this place looks better than Dimmsdale Elementary! And you'll be in middle school!"

"You do have a good point Cosmo." Timmy's face brightened bit by bit as he scrolled through the school's website. It seemed that it _was _in fact, an international school. The official language at the school is French of course, but he honestly wouldn't mind learning French.

"Look at this, Timmy." Wanda showed Timmy some of the images of the school, and came across pictures of some of the people there. "It looks like there are people from Japan, Belgium, and even Germany!" Both fairies seemed to be excited about the new adventure they would have in another country.

He looked at the printed out picture he wished for with the different people.

"_This may not be so bad after all._" Timmy thought. The boy was curious at how different everyone was, from the girl with pink hair, to the boy with a purple flame in his hair. It seemed that the school really _did_ have a lot of cultures within it.

"Cosmo. Wanda." Timmy put the printed picture of the unique group under his pillow as the fairies went back into the fishbowl.

"What is it?"

"When I get to Kadic Academy, I want to meet the people in the picture." Timmy said as he started to fall asleep.

"We promise, Timmy." Cosmo winked as he and Wanda went into the castle. In a week, they would be in France. In another time zone. In another _country_.

In a whole new adventure.

**(FIN)**

**How was this first installment?**

**Let me know what you think by writing a review. To the person requesting this crossover, I hope that this was a fun read. I'll see what I can do with this whole new area of writing.**

**Until the next time you see me~**


End file.
